Spying
by Kumiko-oneechan
Summary: Sequel to Revenge What happens when Itachi catches a girl spying on Sakura and Sasuke? What happens when Sakura finds the girl on top of Itachi? Sakura also happens to know that girl ItachiOC COMPLETE!


**Hey so this is the sequel to Revenge!!! **

**Thank you **_**mystic water **_**for giving me an idea to continue this but it's only going to be a one-shot so ENJOY!!!**

"Talking"

'_Thinking'_

_Letters_

_

* * *

_

"So Konoha?" Sasuke asked.

"Konoha" Sakura confirmed. A girl with black hair and blue and red streaks smiled behind some bushes.

'_She's finally happy.'_ The girl thought.

"What are you doing?" The girl jumped and turned around.

"Oh nothing… wait you're Itachi Uchiha, correct?" Said person nodded and the girl continued, "Oh I'm Kumiko Haruno, nice to meet you." Kumiko held out her hand and Itachi shook it.

"I remember you from Konoha." Itachi said. Kumiko thought for a moment then said,

"Oh yeah! We both had a mission…" she trailed off and looked at the ground sadly. They stayed quiet for a few minutes but Itachi asked,

"So what were you doing here?"

"Spying on Sakura, what are _you_ doing here?" Kumiko said bluntly as Itachi sweatdropped and said,

"Spying on my brother." He said bluntly. This time it was Kumiko's turn to sweatdrop as she asked,

"Who's your brother?" He looked surprise for a moment then said,

"He's the one with Sakura Haruno." she nodded knowingly but then asked confused,

"I thought you hated your family?"

"I don't, I'm actually trying to protect him."

"But you killed your family." Kumiko said still confused. He looked at her funny and asked,

"They didn't tell you why you had to kill the Haruno family?" She shook her head and Itachi sighed.

"I'll tell you… the Uchiha family was planning a coup d'éat against Konoha and the Harunos found out about it. They wanted to be powerful too so they threatened the Uchiha family into letting them in on it."

"Oh my god, why would they do that?" Itachi glared at her and she muttered sorry.

"Anyways, what they both didn't know was I told the Hokage about it and we were given missions to kill them." Itachi breathed out and Kumiko laughed. He looked at her confused and she asked,

"That's the longest you've talked huh?" He looked away and nodded. Kumiko laughed again then looked at Itachi.

"Do you ever wish we'd never have to kill our clans?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"I don't want to be the star of the Uchiha clan. I know it's selfish but-"

"It's not selfish, you really care about your brother and I could see that." Kumiko said with a smile. They stared at each other for a while until Itachi asked,

"What's your relationship with Sakura Haruno?" That question took Kumiko by surprise and it took her a second to answer.

"I'm her sister… well I'm not really her sister she just considers me as one." Itachi just nodded but then asks,

"Do you consider her a sister?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"It's too painful." Kumiko looks at Itachi and asks,

"Don't you feel that way with Sasuke?" Itachi stayed quiet and so did Kumiko. Kumiko then felt someone breathing on her neck and she turned around. She came face to face with Itachi and she squeaked. A blush crept on her face as she felt his hot breath on her face when he said,

"Yes I do." They leaned in closer until something interrupted them.

"Kumiko-onee?!" Said person screamed and knocked down Itachi who had wide eyes when he saw Kumiko falling on him. Kumiko and Itachi landed on the ground with Kumiko on top of Itachi. Both missing-nins had blushes on their faces. They quickly got up and faced the voice.

"Oh Sakura-chan, Sasuke nice to see you." Kumiko said. Sakura gawked then yelled,

"Nice to see you? Nice to see you?! I haven't seen you in years and that's all you have to say!" Sakura started freaking out with Sasuke trying to calm her down. Kumiko looked down with her hair covering her eyes.

"I'm sorry, I should go now." She turned around and was about to leave but got stopped.

"Wait, don't go. I'm sorry Kumiko-onee but it's hard to see you after all these years." Kumiko turns back to Sakura and then looks at Sasuke and Itachi.

"We should probably talk in private." The girls moved to a corner of the bushes while the Uchiha brothers just looked at each other.\

"Uh… this is awkward. I'm going over here." Sasuke said. Itachi just nodded thinking about a certain girl.

"So Kumiko-onee what are you doing here? Why are you with Itachi? Why were you on top of Itachi when I found you?" Sakura asked. Kumiko blushed at the questions then answered,

"All excellent questions Sakura-chan and I'm here because I was spying on you. Itachi found me and you scared me so I fell on top of Itachi."

"Oh ok… wait what?!? Why were you spying on me?" Sakura asked irritated. Kumiko scratched the back of her head nervously then answered,

"I wanted to see if you were happy," Kumiko's eyes softened as she continued, "When I saw you with Sasuke that made me happy. I know what I did devastated you and regret taking that mission."

"Wait, what mission?" Sakura asked confused. Kumiko hesitated for a moment but answered,

"The Council gave Itachi and I missions to assassinate the Uchiha and Haruno family for taking part in a coup d'éat against Konoha. We couldn't kill you guys because you are the whole world to us." Sakura's eyes started to water and she started crying. She ran to hug Kumiko and cried,

"Oh Kumiko-onee I'm so sorry. I love you so much." her sobs died down as Kumiko stroked her hair.

"Oh honey I love you too, also if you still want revenge go after the Council." Sakura smirked then nodded while Kumiko smiled at Sakura.

"I should get going now." Sakura said. Kumiko nodded then replied,

"You should tell Sasuke too." Sakura nodded and walked over to Sasuke.

"Let's go Sasuke-kun." He just nodded and started walking away but Kumiko stopped him.

"Hold it Uchiha." He stopped and stood in front of Kumiko. Kumiko hugged him as he stood there uncomfortable while Sakura was giggling. She let go of him then said,

"I'm sorry Sasuke, it's just you finally made Sakura truly happy after the massacre. If you mess this up and I find out, I'm going to hunt you down and torture you, got it?" Kumiko's eyes darkened while Sasuke gulped then nodded scared.

"Well bye!" Kumiko said cheerfully. Everyone else sweatdropped and said their goodbyes. This left Itachi and Kumiko standing alone awkwardly.

"Well, I have to go now so…bye." Kumiko was about to leave but Itachi grabbed her wrist and pulled her close to his body.

"We didn't finish what we started." He said as she blushed as red as a tomato. He crashed his lips on her and she started to kiss back. He licked her lips and she let him enter her mouth. Their tongues fought with Itachi as the winner. They finally pulled away from the lack of air.

They were both blushing and breathing hard. Then dark green eyes met with onyx and they both blushed even harder. They both stayed in a comfortable silence and in each others arms.

1 year later

_Kumiko-onee, _

_I just got married to Sasuke-kun! I wish you could've been there. How's dating Itachi going? When I told Sasuke-kun he thought it was weird that my sister was dating his brother, but I told him that you're not really my sister. Oh, I forgot to tell you, that night when we got back to Konoha we killed the Council member and Danzo. Tsunade-sama didn't mind, she was just glad to have me back. I hope I see you soon oneechan. _

_Love, Sakura_

_P.S I'm pregnant! Can you believe it?_

Kumiko smiled at the letter she got from Sakura. She rubbed her stomach and thought,

'_Now we really are going to be related, Sakura.' _Kumiko looked at her left hand and a diamond ring was on her ring finger. She grabbed some paper and a pen and started writing.

_Sakura-chan,_

_I wish I could've been at your wedding too. I'm so glad you are happy with Sasuke and I have good news… we really are going to be sisters! Itachi and I are getting married today. I wish you could be here too, I don't want to do it without you. It's so great you got the Council members our of Konoha. I never liked them. Don't worry about seeing me, it will be sooner than you think._

_Love, Kumiko_

_P.S I'm pregnant too!!_

Kumiko sealed the letter and gave it to a Konoha bird. Just then Itachi went into the room and laid down on their bed with Kumiko.

"What are you doing Kumiko?" Itachi asked.

"Just sending a letter to Sakura. Now get out so I can get ready or our wedding." Kumiko said. She pushed out Itachi and closed the door. She stood against the door and thought,

'_I can't believe I'm getting married today and a happy ending after all that we've been through.' _She did her finishing touches on her white strapless dress and her make-up and opened the door. She took a big breath and said to herself,

"Time to get married."

**

* * *

**

Okay so… the kissing scene was kind of weird to write cuz I've never done it before so I hope it's okay.

**Anyway hope you enjoy and please review!!!**


End file.
